


Early shakeup

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It feels good to be home although they are a little early. That should be fine Clark doesn't mind.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Early shakeup

Clark actually felt pretty good as he flew back to Metropolis. Granted he was coming back way earlier than he thought he would be and not just him. He had Kon-El with him and it felt so good to look at his son and see Kon glance back at him and actually smile at Clark. It had taken a lot of work to get here and Clark wouldn’t dismiss it.

He had worked really hard to get Kon to this point and not just him. So Clark could smile happily because his son- he could call Kon that with a smile and with some pride. He could look at his son and smile because he knew that he had worked hard to where they were right now.

Granted they were returning to Metropolis a little earlier than planned but that wasn’t something that bothered Clark. Back before he would have fretted over them finishing up early. Back when Kon was sullen and it was a fight to get him even near Clark.

Now that they spent time together all they could- Clark didn’t feel panicked over them separating early. He would be seeing Kon again really soon and he knew he wasn’t losing anything from this. So he didn’t mind letting Kon come back to Metropolis a few days early. They had a good time with what they had.

He and Kon exchanged laughs as they headed for the same balcony. A while back Clark would have been too hurt to follow Kon here but these days he felt happy to see this tower. Happy to approach and escort his son there.

They flew in through the balcony together and Clark slipped through the door first. Clark let his cape settle behind him his mouth opened for a greeting when he stared at the surprised occupants inside and his eyes flew open.

He had expected Lex to be surprised at their early return but he honestly hadn’t expected Lex to have company. Clark’s eyes went to the open champagne bottle on the table between them. Lex’s tidy clothes and the woman’s dress before he gave an inward wince.

“Dad.” Kon stepped past Clark with his eyes on the table. “We are…” his eyes moved to the woman. “Back. Hi.” The way he accessed her was so Lex that Clark wanted to sigh. “Who- who are you.”

“I’m…” She stumbled over her words as she stood up. “I’m Mr. Luthor’s contractor. We just sealed a rather generous deal.” She came around the table as her blue eyes darted from Kon to Clark and back. “This is the first time I’ve been so close to members of the league. Thank you? For your service. The both of you. I hadn’t expected to see… either of you.” Her glance back to Lex before she glanced at Clark made Clark smile.

“Business.” Kon’s eyes moved around with a faint stare. “Well I’m new to that sort of thing…” He lowered his voice. “But since when are condoms necessary for sealing a deal? Two of them?” He smiled as his eyes tracked over to Lex. The woman’s eyes flew open before she glanced at Lex.

“It’s better to go.” Lex laughed softly. “I’ll be seeing you.” He smiled as the woman glanced at Kon once more before she made a hurried exit towards the elevator. “It was business you know.” He told Kon as he retook his seat. “There was nothing wrong here… but why are you here so early?”

“We finished early. Forget that.” Kon moved across the room. “What’s with you and dangerous assasins?”

“What?” Clark asked but he was ignored by them both. “Her? How? When?”

“You’re always sleeping with someone looking to kill you or worse.” Kon’s voice was slowly rising.

“There’s something worse than death? And they haven’t managed to kill me yet. You see I happen to pay for loyal good security. It’s a little harmless fun everyone wins.” Lex spoke over Kon. “And it really is about business.”

“Who is she working for to have that much heat and body modifications? I looked at her face! She’s been alternated at least four different times and she had three different pills in her mouth Lex-“

“Yes I noticed and you would be surprised how many spies do that. It’s a trend.” Lex rolled his eyes. “No reason to-“

“She had her hands redone who knows how many times. An entire knife in her wrist Lex. Who does that? That’s someone you shouldn’t be messing around! Who does she work for? Ra's al ghul? She’s dangerous!” Kon’s voice rose until the room shook. “And you had sex with her! Twice! Lord knows if it was even more or if you were going to do it again. Did you wait until I was gone to invite her over for this business arrangement?”

“Kon I know that you’re disappointed.” Clark sighed as he reached for the ignored champagne. If no one was going to be drinking it. Waste not want not Ma said. “But considering how Lex used to be around women trying to kill him? This is bad, not as bad as can be. At least he didn’t give her a ring.” Clark smiled as he tipped the bottle to his mouth.

“Yes.” Kon bit out. “Selina might have forgiven you for the last time you had Lana here-“

“Please just let it… go.” Lex begged as he slumped in his chair. “I’m surprised you didn’t find it funny. I thought it was funny.”

“Because six stiches to hold you together as you heal… is hilarious.” Kon sighed. “I don’t know why I bother. You don’t listen! I told you that guy was fishy but you fucked off and slept with him when the Titans and I went to investigate the moon-“

“I-“ Clark put down the bottle. “I didn’t hear about this? Who?” He had even been on earth at the time. “When? Who?”

“Nobody.” Lex waved away.

“Constantine.” Kon told him. “Then he tried to seduce a literal beast of a madwoman thank god Dad’s so pissy over his things because she ruined his rug and that was it. I hope. Then!” Kon pointed at Lex. “You were flirting that time with-“

“Stop it.” Lex held up his hand.

“Knowing!” Kon rose his voice. “That it would be creepy as hell! If you two got together and I was trying to get with-“

“Noted noted.” Lex waved away. “Fine. I can’t have any fun. Noted very well.” He rolled his eyes. “Lex corp and helping the Justice league putting on their big boy panties. That’s all I’m supposed to do. I understand.”

“Hey.” Clark sighed. “It’s not that bad and you’re not that bored Lex. Maybe you could take someone nice out to dinner. Someone not in the community.”

“Oh hell no they would be just as bad.” Kon shook his head. “Lex would be bored right away. He would start cheating and trust me. That would start even more problems.” His pointed look at Lex made Clark squint at him. “Wait…so you don’t know the real reason that Lana and-“

“Ahem.” Lex cleared his throat. “If we are done harassing me… how about we talk about what the two of you been up to? There will be time to tear apart my remains of my love life. For now.” Lex propped his elbow on the table as he smiled at Kon. “I want to hear about you. Kon-El.”


End file.
